Geometry Dash
Geometry Dash is a rhythm-based platformer game developed and published by RobTop Games. It was released for $1.99 USD on August 13, 2013 for iOS and Android, and for $3.99 USD on December 22, 2014 for Steam. A lite version of the game is available on mobile devices with fewer features, as well as a free expansion, Geometry Dash Meltdown, which includes exclusive levels. The player takes the form of different entities with unique mechanics such as a cube, a ball and a UFO. Using one-touch gameplay, the player must try to navigate through a series of interactive obstacles and behaviour-manipulating portals to reach the end of levels without crashing, while listening to exciting soundtracks along the way. Levels There are 21 official levels in Geometry Dash. Completing levels rewards stars and additionally secret coins by collecting the three hidden in each level. Other features Geometry Dash includes a number of features such as: *A practice mode to learn the layout of levels. *Achievements with a variety of rewards. *An Icon Kit providing many customisation options. *A level editor to create and share user levels. *Map packs and level downloads. *Global and friends leaderboards. *A hidden Vault... *User account functionality for social networking and secure data backup. *Settings for stable gameplay. *Everyplay support. Gallery and trailers GeometryDashCover.png Update2.0Cover.png SteamCover.png GeometryDashMenu.jpg Geometry Dash - Stereo Madness Preview Geometry Dash - Official Trailer Geometry Dash - Steam Trailer Trivia *The original name of Geometry Dash during its beta phase was Geometry Jump. *The Geometry Dash Menu Theme was composed by Robert Topala himself under his Newgrounds alias Zhenmuron. *Geometry Dash shares many similar elements with The Impossible Game, a game with the same style of gameplay. References *"A wild RubRub appeared!" is a reference to the phrase "A wild has appeared!" from the game series Pokémon. *"Fus ro DASH!" is a reference to the phrase "Fus Ro Dah!" from the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *"Here be dragons..." is a phrase referring to uncharted territory on medieval maps which were often indicated by depictions of sea monsters. *"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again..." is quote from Thomas H Palmer's Teacher's Manual published in 1840. *"It's Over 9000!" is a quote from the television series Dragon Ball Z. *"Loading Rage Cannon" is a reference to the song Bass Cannon by Flux Pavilion. *"Play, Crash, Rage, Quit, Repeat" is a reference to the song Eat, Sleep, Rave, Repeat by Fatboy Slim and Riva Starr. *"RobTop is love, RobTop is life" is a reference to the phrase "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" from a YouTube video of the same name. *"Starting the flux capacitor" is a reference to the movie series Back to the Future. *"Such wow, Very amaze." is a reference to the Doge meme. *"Why U have to be mad?" is a reference to the Y U NO meme. }} Update log (iOS) The following table contains the official update information provided by the iOS App Store, only omitting secondary information (such as support notices). Select an update to read more about it. Category:Other